


Manscape

by jaxslash



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxslash/pseuds/jaxslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little adventure "down under"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manscape

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot?

He switched the shower off with a twist of his wrist. Vin shook a major portion of the water from his hair before sliding the shower door open and groping for his towel. After a quick rub to his head, he ran it over his body and stepped out, steam billowing around him. Standing on the bathmat, he finished drying body and hair, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. 

Vin raked his hair with his fingers, disappointed that Chris didn’t join him in the shower. With a resigned sigh, he ran his hand over his jaw and decided on a quick shave. He reached for his razor - it was gone, and so was Chris’. Vin frowned at the empty space on the shelf, then turned to the bathroom door.

When he pulled the door open, he saw Chris standing next to their bed, his back to Vin, wearing only a hip-hugging pair of worn boxers. Vin grinned, eyeing the shape of his lover’s firm ass under the aged-thin, plaid cloth before asking, “Hey, you seen my razor?”

Chris looked back over his shoulder and raised a brow. By the gleam in his eye, Vin knew something was afoot and he froze in the frame of the door like a proverbial deer in the headlights. Then Chris turned slowly aside, leaning just enough to pat their bed with a promising lopsided smirk. That’s when Vin noticed the towel spread on top of the bed and the item in Chris’ other hand.

“Sure have,” Chris said in a self-satisfied manner and now grinning in a way that made Vin’s blood race. “Yours is a triple blade. Mine’s double. Not sure which is best in this situation.”

“Uh,” Vin croaked. “What situation is that?”

“Come here and I’ll show you.” Chris patted the bed again then lifted his hand to tap the razor against his palm, standing slightly hipshot and blocking beside stand. “Come on, I won’t bite.”

“Not your teeth I’m wonderin’ about,” Vin muttered as uneasy excitement fluttered his stomach, fingers fidgeting with the edge of his terrycloth covering. After a moment, he slowly approached. 

“Drop the towel,” Chris ordered softly, eyes bright as they skimmed Vin’s body from head to toe, stalling at Vin’s hips. When Vin didn’t immediately comply, Chris’ sharp, green gazed affixed on Vin’s wide blue eyes. “Drop. The towel.” His voice was firm but low and on the edge of menacing.

Vin obeyed without hesitation. “Chris?” he asked, unsure, as the towel hit the floor. Chris’ tone woke his penis and Vin felt it tingle and twitch.

“Come here.” Larabee pointed a long finger to a spot in front of him, well within anyone's comfort zone.

Vin cautiously stepped forward, his eyes flicking from the razor to Chris’ undeniable eyes. Once close enough to touch, Chris reached out and placed his hand firmly on Vin’s warm hip, turning him to the bed with a gentle push. “Lie down.” Chris’ shifted his legs so they were hip to hip and his fingers tracked a circular path low across Vin’s back and down over the globes of his ass. Vin’s cock twitched again.

Vin gave the razor in Chris’ hand a sidelong glance as he crawled onto the bed. “Whatcha doin’, Chris?” Even though he was unsure of the circumstances, Vin trusted his lover completely. The confluence of the emotions quickened his pulse. Chris turned away and put the razor down on the side table where Vin got a glimpse of a bowl, washcloth, a tall can, tiny silver scissors and the other missing razor.

“Been thinkin’,” was all Chris offered as he turned back and arranged Vin’s face up recline, centering him on the towel and pressing Vin’s hands into stillness on the mattress before dragging a calloused palm across the plane of Vin's flat stomach. 

Vin's breath hitched. “About?” he inquired in a shaky voice, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Swimming.”

Vin's eyes popped open, the unexpected answer catching him off guard. “Huh?” He blinked up at Chris, but only saw his profile as he faced the bedside table. His eyes wandered down the long, lean line of his soul mate's body. He decided that whatever Chris was thinking concerning swimming must be interesting because his lover’s erection was impossible to miss where it pressed hard against the plaid boxers, the display tempting him at mouth level. Vin licked his lower lip and his thoughts strayed while his dick thickened.

“I swam some in High School. Rumor was that hair slowed you down so we all shaved our legs and . . . other parts.” Vin looked up and when their gazes met, he felt heat. “Came to discover that it didn’t really help my times much, but it sure made other experiences interesting.”

“Oh?” Vin’s tongue betrayed him as his thoughts ventured further astray – Chris, water, Speedos. . .

Chris leaned in a little, eyes aflame.  “Thought I’d share my experience.” The low, deep tone of his voice and the intensity of his eyes pinned Vin in place.  “Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Chris nodded once, then broke their locked stare and turned his attention back to his tableau with bright eyes. “Lay this leg flat,” he said huskily, pressing Vin’s slightly flexed knee closest to him to the bed. “Now, open up a little.” He moved his warm, damp hand to the opposite knee, lifting slightly to bend it and plant Vin's foot flat on the bed. Chris then pushed the knee aside, exposing the whorl of Vin’s genital forest. “There,” Chris whispered. “That’s good.”

“’k,” was all Vin could manage.

“Well, then,” Chris said softly, turning to the tools of his idea. “Let me get started.” 

Vin watched Chris pick up the shiny, silver scissors. In anyone else’s hands, the idea of the sharp, pointy instrument near his private parts was unthinkable. With Chris, it just made his heart skip and his blood pool deep in his belly. He tore his eyes away and swallowed hard.

Vin studied the ceiling while Chris carefully fingered the trail of hair below his navel, the sharp, crisp noise of the tiny twin blades shearing their way south. When Chris pulled the hairs straight to trim, Vin’s skin tingled and he could feel the moment of the crisp cut as Chris worked. Because of the resulting tingle, Vin felt his anticipation building to feel the cutting action below his hardening dick.

Chris took his damn sweet time getting there. Once he reached the lowest area, Vin’s nerve ends were alive and wondrously sensitive making it difficult to lie still during the trimming of his scrotum. He heard Chris chuckle lowly.

“Tickles,” Vin gasped. The towel twisted in his grip.

“’bout done,” Chris breathed.

“Didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing,” Vin clarified, breathless.

Chris chuffed, turned, and Vin heard a metallic click when the scissors dropped against the bowl. He stole a sideways glance and saw Chris pick up one razor while seriously studying the other with a frown. Decision made with a sharp nod, he focused on the one in his hand. His long fingers deftly handled the safety razor, slipped the protective plastic off and twisted it to and fro in a thorough inspection. 

“Yeah, I think two blades will work better in close quarters.” He gave his partner a sidelong look and a leering smile. Vin stared, wordless.

Chris put the razor aside, trading it for a washcloth. Vin turned his attention back to the ceiling and heard the sound of the cloth wringing wetly between his lover’s hands. He gulped and felt his heart quicken when Larabee’s strong hands laid the cloth across his groin and then gently fondled the area. Vin’s penis roused heartily at the attention. The cleaning action, also soothing, released a sigh from Vin’s throat. Chris left the warm cloth to prepare the skin while he picked up the can. 

“Just like the barber.” 

“A - huh,” Vin breathed. He felt a hard pulse at Chris’ low, teasing voice and the washcloth twitched.

Chris gathered the cloth with his wide palm, smiling at what he felt beneath the damp material. Slowly, he wiped the area, leaving a cool shot of air behind as he ensured that every part from naval to hole was warm and wet before dropping the cloth into the bowl. Next, Chris pressed the top of the can and the Vin frowned when he didn't hear the familiar hiss of a shaving cream dispenser.

Chris, noticing, said, “Tryin’ some gel. It’s . . . well, you tell me.” 

Vin had no time to reply as Chris slathered on a thick, silky layer of pure and exceptional wonderfulness with his familiar palm.

“Ahhhh,” Vin moaned, his trepidation about this whole affair gone with his breath. It was like a warm, wet tongue oozing over his most sensitive parts. He grew immediately and painfully hard with Chris' low chuckle.

“Guess that feels good,” Chris breathed intimately.

Voiceless, Vin fought total paralysis and blindly reached out to his glorious tormentor and found the edge of Chris shorts. He fondled the hem with uncoordinated fingers and as the warm, slick sensation of Chris’ hands smoothing over him continued, he worked his hand under the cloth and followed Chris’ firm thigh upward, finding warm balls swaying underneath a very erect member. Vin juggled the elusive sac in his fingers then left them to clutch the steely rod above. He felt it throb in his grasp in a pulse of desire.

Chris' ministrations stuttered and his breath hitched. "Hang on a second, Pard," he ground out.

He felt Chris pause, turn, and then gently gather Vin's ball sac and cradle the prize in his slippery hand. Vin hissed, his hands growing still when he felt the hard edge of the razor cut its first cautious path up and over his left globe. “Yeah,” Chris said, satisfied at the result. The smooth swipes continued, rounding one side then moving to the right bulge before circling underneath to complete the nakedness of Vin’s sac. 

After, he felt long, dancing fingers roll his balls, inspecting the result. Vin’s dick reacted the second he felt the slick warmth of Chris’ thumb against his bald, hard, supersensitive balls. 

“Ahhhhh,” he groaned, hips thrusting with their own will. Suddenly, all he wanted was Chris' shaft sliding against the warm silk of his exposed, newly shaven skin, still damp with gel. Chris hissed and Vin vaguely heard it, his pointed attention focused on his own pleasured groin. Vin cracked his eyelids just enough to see the Chris’ face held in tight control even though Vin pulled at his lover’s ready dick in reflexive action. Vin humped against the randy hand fondling his balls.

"Not yet," Chris growled, and he started again. Swipe, rinse, swipe, rinse - the air’s tension grew with each short, measured movement and the splashes in the small water bowl raised anticipation of the next tingling swipe of the blade around his groin. Soon, Vin felt damp, slick and wonderfully exposed from hole to pole. Then Chris’ focus turned to the gathering of curls above his aching cock, compelling Vin to explore the new manscape chilling in the open air - and currently ignored. 

He quickly reached down with his free hand avoiding Chris' busy fingers and seized his defurred sac, enjoying the feel of his rough, dry hand on slickly gelled balls. A wild zing raced up his spine as he gasped in joyful surprise - momentarily.

“Uh-uh.” Chris' guttural warning was fiercely clear. “Mine.” 

As quick as a blink, Chris plucked Vin’s hand from the forbidden location. The air felt cool on Vin’s wetted palm and gelled fingers and he moved automatically to satisfy his next urge. Rolling aside as Chris twisted to rinse the razor, Vin quickly ran his slickened hand up Chris’ shorts, swapping out hands on the hard pillar that was _his_ private part of Chris.

“Hey,” Chris protested for almost a full second. The razor clattered to the floor when Vin pumped the object of his desire with one hand while slipping off Chris' boxers with the other. Off balance, Chris teetered before bending and bracing his hands on either side of Vin’s chest. They both bounced on the mattress but the sniper, as usual, was intent on his target. He shoved the boxers down then grabbed both of Chris' hips in a sweaty hot grip.

Vin pull Chris down and rolled so they hit the mattress joined at the hips with Vin’s long legs wrapped around his lover’s sinewy thighs. The exhilarating feel of Chris’ hard rod against his newly shorn and gelled balls made Vin gasp and arc, the twin sensations of slick dicks and skinned balls breathtakingly exquisite - he teetered on the edge of explosion after a few long, hard thrusts against his partners’ low belly.

“No, no, wait,” Chris gasped, quickly falling into the lure of the tactile attack. Fighting to get control back, his hands skittered down Vin’s sides and then burrowed under, grabbing handfuls of flexed ass before squeezing and hoisting upward. Chris rose up and walked his knees under Vin’s hips, leaning far forward to keep their heated connection. Remarkably flexible, Vin arched even more to accommodate.

"Oh, God, Vin, wait a second!" Chris beseeched, fighting the urge to thrust. Instead, after an electric moment, he began to move with long, torturously slow pumps

Vin felt Chris stiff dick next to his then sucked a hard breath, holding it as the wild, electric sensation of Chris’ hard column slowly burned a sensational path downward the length of Vin's cock and between the quivering, shaven balls. Vin nearly cried when the flared edge of his lover's cockhead passed over to the smooth, slippery sac, but gasped again when Chris hoisted Vin's ass higher and the tantalizing path continued along the hot trail between sac and asshole. Vin's cock surged against Chris’ damp, carved belly, rubbing its full length at the same excruciated slow pace of Chris' descent.

Vin balanced on an edge, forced to slow dance by Chris' command, and just when his lover's cock reached the end of its path, Chris thrust his hips forward and started again, the pace quicker. The third run was too much and Chris broke, stroking long and fast along the newly naked path.  

Vin exploded, arching hard and shot hot cream into the gel and sweaty mix in three long streams, then floated and sank back into a place of detachment as his senses zoned out of control. He felt Chris reposition but was unable to move. Vin’s hand flopped aside, trying to help rearrange, but Chris’ drive was relentless. He pressed Vin’s knees up and aside and Vin felt his ass cheeks pulled apart. A trickle of warm cum and shaving gel marked a heated line through the valley a moment before meeting the blunt, hard tip of Chris’ erection, set at Vin's entrance. 

Chris plunged in, slick and insistent. A moment of pain caused a ripple in Vin’s plane of awareness, but quickly replaced with a zing of breath-stealing pleasure when Chris hit his mark.

Vin felt his cock twitch back to life and he arched again in response, causing Chris to groan and squeeze his eyes closed. He raised his chin and pumped hard and deep, the pace quickening. Vin groped for his own balls, the naked sensation spurring his ass to clench and Chris roared, pushed deeply and froze, panted and thrust again, a long groan escaping his lips as all he had spilled in pure ecstasy.

Dull calm ruled as they both floated above it all and peaked in their double climax. With a sad finality, Chris finally drooped onto his partner and then tipped aside, pulling free from his lover, legs still entwined and one long, strong arm draped across Vin’s hips.

They both panted, unable to speak, eyes dazed slits. Vin’s fingers twitched in the wash of sticky release and gel coating is stomach, the tingling sensation of Chris’ hot cum oozing from his sore hole somewhere in the background of his consciousness.

“God, Vin,” Chris croaked. “I wasn’t finished.” He drew his arm back along Vin’s belly until his fingers toyed with the wet nest of Vin’s unshorn pubic hair where his lax penis currently rested. 

“Finished?” Vin muttered, unable to form a sentence.

Chris fingers traced the edge of Vin’s furred groin. “Was gonna shave a shape here.”

Vin frowned, not sure he heard correctly. “Shape? Whadyaya mean, shape?”

“Oh, a circle or a triangle. Maybe a rectangle.” Chris dragged two fingers upward from Vin’s cock, making parallel lines. “You know, a landing strip, maybe.”

Vin frowned and his head lolled aside to meet Chris’ gaze. “I hope you’re kiddin’ me.”

“Just a thought,” Chris said with a lazy grin. Then his eyes sparked teasingly. “I could shave all this,” he accented his words with a sharp tug of the hair is question, “into the shape of a stop sign.”

Vin’s mouth gaped a moment before he finally found his words. “Oh, _hell_ no!” he snarled, rolling with sudden energy enough to pin Chris against the mattress with his body. He humped against his crotch, settling firmly on to Chris’ long frame. “That razor ain’t comin’ anywhere near those particular short curlies, Cowboy, but I tell ya what,” Vin paused long enough wiggle his hips and enjoy ball-to-ball sensation. “I never woulda thought a razor against m’ boys would be such a good idea.”

Chris leered at his partner and wrapped his arms around him, running one flat hand slowly up and down Vin’s back. “The gel was a good idea, too, I’d say,” he stated drily with a lazy smile. 

Vin grunted an affirmation before muttering, “You talk too much,” and shutting Chris up with his lips.

End


End file.
